


Lovely Cage

by Lucius_L



Series: Husband not at Home（quick practice studio） [4]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 17:09:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21581107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucius_L/pseuds/Lucius_L
Series: Husband not at Home（quick practice studio） [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551943
Kudos: 2





	Lovely Cage

和M已经结婚一年多了。F有些时候会怀疑自己仓促的选择到底是不是正确。M的确是个好人，很诚恳，对他也很好，偶尔还会流露出大男孩般有些懵懂的表情，让F忍不住戏弄他。当初也是F主动追求，两个人才这么快地定了下来——不过在M忽然向他求婚之前，他从来没想过婚姻是什么样子的，只是忽然觉得“也好，就这样安定下来吧”，于是迷迷糊糊地点了头。

可是M真的很忙——不幸的是F又是个恰巧很需要陪的家伙。无聊的时候他甚至把M的照片挂在墙上当飞镖靶子用，可是飞镖针扎了他满脸也都没能等到人。

这倒不是说M会出轨还是怎样，F心知肚明M的忠诚，否则他早就痛快地一巴掌甩过去一刀两断了，可他有时候也想想，如果真是这样还爽快些，不至于在日复一日中把爱意都磨平成怨恨。他叹了口气，按掉晚班的闹铃，从大床上爬起来。

昨天白天F和主厨大吵了一架，他脾气不怎么好，整个餐厅都知道的。可是新来的主厨偏偏要和他对着干，让他整个人处于一点就着的焦躁状态，所有服务生都知道绕着他走了。

这晚开工前他照例去那家街角的理发店吹头发，他的头发很软，又蓬松，睡一夜起来就会脱了形，于是不得不上工之前先吹好。

F倒车停在发廊的路边时也有点深思不属，分着一半神在自己乱成一片的感情上。他侧着身体往后看时一个没留神，就听见一个年轻的声音“哎哟”的一声，然后是乱七八糟的东西摔在了地上的声音。

F心道糟了，连忙拉上手刹下车来看。

一个穿着快递员制服的年轻小伙子正手忙脚乱地把散了一地的快递盒子捡回到车上去，蓝色的鸭舌帽按住了乱七八糟支棱着的头发。

“对唔住啊，我揸车冇看清。”F连忙道歉，蹲下来帮着他一起捡东西。

“冇嘢的啦。”快递小哥是个脾气好的年轻人，回头朝他连连摆手，露出了个笑。

“你、你手伤咗啦？”F却敏锐地看到他手上擦伤了很大一块，皮肤红了一大片，露出了血口，看上去很是恐怖。

“冇嘢的。”他往后藏了藏手，又笑了一下，“我等下返去擦点药油得了。”年轻人说道，似乎还有些不好意思，没有歇斯底里地咒骂F，这反而让F更愧疚了。

“那点么得啊——会感染的。”F说道，“这样吧，你先把快递寄放在呢家发廊，我同老板都几熟的。同我先去包扎下啦。”

快递小哥犹豫了一下，手上的刺痛帮他下定了决心，倒也不是别的，下周他们的音乐会就要彩排，他生怕因为这点小事耽搁了，于是最终点了点头：“喔，那、那就麻烦你了……”

“冇讲这言啦……都係我冇专心揸车嘛，要不你都唔会伤了嘛。”F回答，把他按在了自己车子的副驾驶。“我叫F嚟的，你呢？”

“我係Nicky，call我N都得。”

F把N带进门：“随便坐啊！我去找医药箱……”说着就把N丢在客厅，自己冒冒失失地跑进了里间。

“哇，你家都几大喔。F先生你係做乜嘢的啊？”N四处看着，中环这么大的一套房子至少值几百万，F还开着辆波子，怎么看都像是个有钱人。

“我？”F总算翻出了纱布和红药水，不知怎的忽然起了逗弄N的心，“我做鸡来着——就係陪坐的啦？”他一边用棉签细心地把N伤口上的脏东西清理掉，一边随口这么说道。

“哈——？做、做鸡？”N的手抖了一下，“你讲大话的呱？”

F故意挤出泫然欲泣的表情：“乜啊？嫌我脏啊？

“唔、唔係！”N连忙解释道，一脸震惊，“做鸡原来挣这么多啊……我读咗十几年书，都只能打点零工……”

F觉得当真了的N真是逗趣，忍着笑替他包扎起来，继续编道：“都得睇係在边度做工嘛。在高级餐厅陪客呢，挣得自然就多些啊。”

“係、係介样乜？有钱佬係唔係小费给咗多些？”N好奇地问。

“係啊，”F煞有其事地点头，咬着后槽牙不让自己笑出来，“但也都有几悭吝的家伙喔。上次有个乜公司的老板，摸咗我大腿半个钟，讲他老婆点样点样，最后才给咗30元小费。真係人越有钱越抠哈？”他编个故事出来，还颇为愤愤不平地说道。

“係喔！”N听得入神，“你真给他摸咗喔？要我话都该先收钱的嘛。”

“唉，冇办法啦，做嘢嚟的嘛，边有那么好挑三拣四？”F叹气，合上了药箱。

“啊，感谢你啊，F先生。”N看着自己被包的很好的手背，感激地道谢，“那我就走了，还要开工呢。”他说着，拿起自己的帽子站了起来。

F坐在沙发上仰望着N，竟然觉得有些艳羡。N年轻又有活力，总是带着些冲劲，让他不由得想再靠近些——他还什么也不懂，不懂爱情更别提婚姻，想试什么就试什么，像香港晴天的海面上自由的海鸟。

一个疯狂的坏主意忽然从F脑袋里冒出来——

“哎——莫赶着走啊，”F叫住N，“都係我撞咗你的车，不如我赔给你啊？”

N站住脚步，闻言赶紧摆手：“唔用的了，我都有错的嘛。”

“那……”F的音调忽然变得暧昧起来，在N面前蹲了下来。“唔用钱，呢样补偿你呢？”他拉开了N的裤链。

“冇、冇用了F先生！”N的脸立即红到了脖子，连忙推开F，却差点把自己整个人摔在地上，手忙脚乱地爬起来。

“我仲係想同你交个朋友嘛。”F落寞地跪坐在那里，“又不会骗你钱，做乜这么惊嘛。”

“何止係惊，简直是吓死咗喔！”N拉起自己的裤链，暗暗叫苦地发现自己的海绵体好像有点不妙的膨胀，“F先生你冇玩我啦——”

“边个玩你啊。”F不依不饶地凑回到他跟前，再把裤链拉下来。“这算乜嘛。好朋友之间都会呢样做的啦。你都冇和朋友一起撸过乜？”他给N煞有其事灌注错误的思想。

N被他搞得有点懵，难道真是自己大惊小怪不成？

可是就在他举棋不定的这点时间，F已经扒下来了他的内裤，撸动着他半硬起来的阴茎，还拿手拨弄阴囊。N很快就被快感蛊惑，发出了长长一声叹息。

F似乎很得意，抬起头冲他露出了个笑，然后俯下脸去——

伸出艳红的舌尖舔了舔N的阴茎。他像是享用什么美食一样，津津有味地吮吸着N的龟头，然后用舌头在茎体上上下舔吻，闭着眼睛看上去颇为享受。他甚至将N的阴茎含进嘴里，少少地吞下去一点前端，N感觉他喉咙的吞咽似乎就在前面不远处。

未经人事的少年人没坚持多久，他光是看着F那沉醉的表情、就忍不住地突然射了出来。白色的液体喷了F一脸，搞得他刘海都粘哒哒地沾在了前额。

“喔……不愧係年轻嚟的喔。”F不知夸赞还是调侃，这样说道。还故意伸出粉色的舌尖舔了一下唇边的白浊，害得N的脸又红的发烫。

“F、F先生！我真的要走咗喔！”他有点恼羞成怒地叫道。

“冇好意思了啦！你点自己返去嘛、仲系我车你了啦。”F笑嘻嘻地说道，抽了几张纸巾擦掉一脸的狼藉，率先出了门去，只是N隐约觉得比起进门时他的走路姿势似乎哪里有点奇怪。

把N载到发廊，F也没时间吹自己乱七八糟的卷毛了，直接开去了餐厅。

开工前他从自己的柜子里翻出了条新内裤进了卫生间。他在给N口交时居然就那么射了——湿湿粘粘的精液凉冰冰地在内裤里面糊成一团，却让他行走间多了点微妙的刺激。他把旧的那条团成一团丢进垃圾桶，深深叹了口气。

额前的发有一点没洗干净，他伸手把那点黏糊糊的N的精液摘下来，用两个指头捻了捻、放在鼻子下面闻了闻——最后没忍住轻轻舔了一下——

随即立刻被自己这样变态又恶心的行为震惊了，几乎慌张地在水龙头下面冲干净了那些痕迹。可是身体里暗流汹涌的情潮，却怎么也平复不下来。

那之后他和N就没再联系。毕竟连电话号码都没有留，F只当自己戏弄了个有点有趣的年轻人，全然没把这当什么事，转眼就抛在了脑后。

M有托人“照顾”他，F气笑了，连打了十几通电话给他才接通，直说要么就自己回来要么就干脆离婚，他可不是什么需要人照顾的小姑娘。

M在两个会议间隙权衡利弊给他听，好话颠来倒去说了几十次，可统统叫F宣判无效。M只好捂着自己抽痛的胃无奈地妥协了。

S端着杯咖啡，见他从茶水间出来嘲笑他：“又同老婆吵架啊。男女都一样的啦，你哄着点他，就万事大吉啰？唔过你仲係不返去，怎么哄都冇用啰？”

M被他说得有点窘迫：“哎哎哎，装乜专家啊你，S，呢么有本事做乜还不结婚？”

S耸肩：“我可唔係唔结婚，都未遇到中意的人罢了。”

一周后的那天F从傍晚起来就感觉眼皮狂跳。这天是他同M的三周年纪念日，但M没丝毫要回来的迹象——

但这不是重点，他都已经开始渐渐习惯了冷冰冰的大房子。只是从起来开始他就感觉诸事不顺：先是想要冲个凉的时候发觉热水器坏掉了，他只好打电话预约了维修；开车的时候又发现被附近的小孩子扎破了车胎；好不容易搭电车到了餐厅，却被告知有一桌客人临时更改预约时间，迟到了近两个钟，同后一桌撞在了一起。F好不容易劝服了客人等待，赔出去价值不菲的一桌餐点，转头却又见到又有个服务生笨手笨脚地把饮料泼在了地上。

F感觉自己最后连气都生不起来了，僵硬着脸让那个女孩儿去找拖把来收拾残局。F只觉得浑身烦躁，哪里都不对劲。

快收工的时候保安队来了个人说有人找他。“我知了。”他把西装外套脱下来，拉松了领带，皱着眉往外走。

“哎——？F先生是你啊。”一个快递员坐在前厅那里，双腿并拢坐得端正，见到他走过来忽然惊喜地打招呼。

“你係边位啊？”F不耐烦极了，想着店里那些麻烦的事情，语气越发不客气了。

“我、我係N啦……”N觉得有点尴尬，笑着低下了头。那天收工回到宿舍，他在狭窄的床上做了个春梦，他模糊地梦到自己从来没去过的夜店之类，背景是闪得乱七八糟的舞厅灯光，F坐在吧台前面，点着一支烟冲他微笑。然后他就像不受控制一样，慢慢走到F面前吻他的眼睛，指尖在他柔软的发间穿梭。

F温顺地迎合着他，展开自己的身体，教导N如何抚慰他的敏感部位，然后用臀部夹住N的阴茎诱惑着，发出迷人的呻吟声。

于是N第二天醒来时裤裆里湿黏一片，红着脸冲进盥洗室。他觉得自己仿佛也成了F的客人一样。只是再见到F，才知道后者不过把这些事当做一个小小的插曲，不收费的口交或许只是日行一善。

“F先生，有、有人送蛋糕给你啊。”他尴尬地把手里的纸盒举高一点，示意道。

“啊，係你啊。”F认出了N，少少有几分意外。他以为再也不会见到这个打工仔，没想到还有第二回偶遇。他一边随手签单，一边随口问道：“手上的伤好咗未？”

“啊，你都还记得！”N一下子就高兴起来。

“为乜唔记得，我又唔係失忆症。”F翻着白眼，去接蛋糕盒子，却一个没留神，让它翻倒在了地下。

“啊，糟了！”N连忙蹲下来，小心地翻过盒子，轻轻掀起盖子来。里面的蛋糕被摔散了一半，上面甜蜜的祝福语也看不清了，放在边上的一张卡片粘上了奶油，N小心翼翼地抽出来递给F。“呢度有张卡片喔，要唔要看下？”

F没接，呆楞地立在那里，只觉得这天真是衰透。也许他的婚姻就像是地上的蛋糕一样，已经成了这副样子，再怎么维系也都没有用了。“唔用了。”F冷漠地说，“替我丢咗它吧。”

“啊……？”N手指上沾了点奶油，手里拿着卡片，不知道怎么是好了。“我、唔好意思啊……”他诺诺地说道，“没揸稳盒子……”

F闻言抬头看了他一眼，火气来得莫名其妙：“揽事上身几有趣乜？”他咄咄逼人地走近N，闪着怒火地眼睛离N的脸只有一寸那么近。“我都唔至于为呢点嘢迁怒你吧！”他说，可分明就是生气极了的样子，暴躁得吓人。

N不敢惹他了，苦笑着再次道歉。刚想走却被F叫住了。

“喂，你有冇地方可去。我车抛咗锚，又赶不上末班车了。”

N回头，却看到F蹲在打翻的蛋糕盒旁边，低垂着头，刘海遮住了眼睛，看上去很难过地伸手从没摔坏的部分掰了下来一小块蛋糕慢慢地放在嘴里，然后舔干净的指尖上沾着的奶油。

N被迷惑了似的，慢慢走了回来，站在F的面前。他一直沉默着，直到F奇怪地抬眼看向他，才惊醒一般地连忙点头：“好，好啊……不过只能在录音室凑合下了……”他说的是学校出租给学生的录音间，面积不大但凑合一个晚上还是可以的。

F那时候才知道N是音乐学院的学生。他有点后悔又有点生自己的气，可是今晚他已经太累了，不想再去考虑任何人的感受或是前途。

坐在N的小电驴后座，他把头靠在N的背上，听到青年人的心脏稳健的跳动声。夜风有点冷，他望着黑漆漆的天空，难得地有点平静下来。

“F先生，你係唔係不开心啊。”N问，有点小心翼翼地，好像怕吓到了F，又好像怕被F讨厌。

“冇啊。”F答得很快，完全没经过什么思考。

N不知道该说什么了，担心地少少偏转过头去看F，又怕被发现似的转了回来。

过了一小会F继续慢慢地说道：“唔开心又点样呢。仲还係一个人，边个在乎呢。”他说着，慢慢摘掉了自己的戒指塞进了衣兜。

他们撞进那间录音室的时候是胡乱交缠着吻在一起的，N把F按在了那一堆录音设备的按钮上，电脑的屏幕立即乱七八糟地亮成一团。N吓了一跳，手忙脚乱地去调整设备。连连叫着“死了死了，坏咗点赔。”

F好笑地拉过慌张的N，继续和他接吻。交换唾液的间隙，含含糊糊地说“你惊我赔唔起乜？”

N不说话了，想起这位高级援交是在中环住的。

他们进到内间时几乎把玻璃门撞碎。F的脊背落在内间粗糙的地毯上，N小心地把手垫在下面，免得让他受伤了。F扯掉了自己本来就歪歪扭扭的领带，拼命和N接着吻，像是想逃开些什么、从N那里汲取些什么似的：“搞我……搞我，N……”

N糊里糊涂像做梦。他都不知道怎么发展成了这样。年轻人体贴又冲动地亲吻着F，学着AV里那样把手探进F的裤子。然后他就不知道该做些什么了，隔着内裤在F的阴茎上来回揉搓。

“嗯……”F像是了解了他的窘迫，自己把裤子除了下来。“舔湿。”他颐指气使地把手指按在N嘴唇上。

于是N不明就里地照做，品尝他手指的味道，仔细的用舌头舔过关节和指缝。

“啊……唔……”F觉得自己疯了，不过是手指也有感觉。他像是只什么发情的动物，身上每处都成了敏感带。

有些气恼地取出手指，F转手按在了自己的肛口，没花多少力气就按进了自己的身体。他近乎草率地对待自己，动作甚至有几分粗鲁——今晚他真的没有耐心了，一系列的琐事将他压垮下来，让他迫不及待想要找到一个释放的端口。

“喂……小心点啊……”N被他粗暴的动作吓了一跳，连忙制止他。

“乜啊，对着男人硬不起来啊？”F会错意，自嘲道。

N连忙摇头，像个傻乎乎的拨浪鼓。“唔係……”他讷讷地回答，俯下身去，观察那个一张一翕的小洞。他皱着眉舔湿自己的手指，然后试探地在入口按了按，是稍有弹性的皮圈一样的质感，于是他把手指放了进去，小心地摸索着，只感觉到到处是湿湿滑滑的肉壁，挨挨挤挤地把他的手指包围着。

“啊……嗯……你搞乜嘢啊……”F被他乱来的摸索搞得有些气息不稳。N才不知道什么前列腺之类的，一气乱摸，F都不知该笑他还是怎样。F握住N还留在外面的三根手指，把自己的食指也探进去，紧紧贴着N湿漉漉的手指。

“啊——”他浪叫出来，“摸这里啊。”N被他搞昏了头，用力地碾压那一点，用指甲轻轻刮蹭。

“啊——好舒服——”F仰着脖子叫着，声音在录音室回荡，显得格外放浪。

N耐着性子玩了一会，可F迟迟没给下一个指令。他于是更努力地取悦F，吻他的脖子，咬住喉结轻轻蹭动，空出来的那只手抚摸着F的胸肌——他私以为F的胸部大约超过好多女孩子，所以也一定会有像女孩子一样的快感。

他不知道连续刺激着F的前列腺，身体其他敏感的部位也在被玩弄着，早就让F失了神，阴茎颤抖着快要高潮。F嘴唇哆嗦着，尽力把自己缠在N身上，白袜子也要踩在N的鞋子上。他费了好大的劲才解开N的裤子，还要感谢青年人穿着运动裤而没有皮带。

“你、你傻咗吗……”F生气地骂他。

N糊里糊涂明白了什么，又好像什么也没明白，握着自己的阴茎，插进了F的肛口。

“啊——”硬物从甬道通过的填充感让F叫了出来，他喘着粗气伸手抚慰着自己的阴茎，快速地上下撸动，用指甲抠弄冠状沟下面的位置，很快把自己推上了高潮。

N感觉那个柔软湿润的地方妥善地容纳了自己，他想起了上次那场口交——不禁又开始怀疑自己是在做梦，于是急切地摆动起身体，插弄着F，好证明这并非一场春梦。

F刚刚射过，却仍然享受着被人肏弄的快感。他感觉胸口的邪火总算散去七七八八，于是愧疚明显起来，他故意叫的放浪：“啊……啊……搞我啊……呜……”鼓励N似的。

N没什么技巧，只会每次推到最深，要么就直对着前列腺的点，热情地努力着，却难免显出经验不足的手忙脚乱。

F颇享受这种乱来的性爱，猜不透下一记顶到哪里。“啊——”若是N顶准了他就拉长调子几乎尖叫着回应。直到N毫无预兆地射在了他身体深处，他才恍惚地感觉自己终于被填满。

可是他太贪心了——F翻身把N压在下面，不让他把软下来的阴茎抽出去，胡乱和N接着吻，直到等到他再硬起来。他们搞到什么都射不出，地上一片狼籍。

而录音室的红色录音按钮，一亮一暗地度过了整晚。

第二天醒来时气氛更显得尴尬起来，N的脸一直都很红，时不时就抬眼偷瞄F一下，要是F莫名其妙地回视，他就立刻挪开了视线。

内间录音室的地毯已经搞得乱七八糟，不能用了，好在是不久前才换过的，没让F今早起来觉得乌糟邋遢。他们一起合力卷起了地毯，准备找个托辞赔钱了事。F继续兜转着检查有没有什么落下的东西，拿着纸巾把玻璃窗上溅上去的可疑液体一一擦了干净。

N转到了外间来，隔着玻璃望着F倚在玻璃上的身影发呆。

无意中瞥见还在录音的电脑画面，惊出了一身冷汗——他赶紧手忙脚乱地推出带子，然后一一清干净存储记录，不放心地检查了好多遍才松了口气。至于那盘称得上是性爱录影带的东西……

他盯着黑色的外壳，犹豫了半天，才作贼心虚地把它塞进了包里。

F奇怪地看了他两眼，得到了N一个心虚的过于灿烂的傻笑奉送。F拍了他脑袋一下，翻了个白眼：“仲唔走？”

“喔、喔……嚟咗了。”N像只摇着尾巴的小狗一样赶紧抱着卷成一卷的地毯跟上去，不着痕迹地往F身上蹭，时不时搭个肩膀或把手从他背上划过去，走得越近些，肩膀互相碰撞也觉得心里美滋滋的。

比起轻快的N，F则显得要心事重重些，就好像太阳升起之后昨晚的那些肉体接触和甜蜜情话都像是黑暗和冰雪一样退去了。他像是位彬彬有礼的朋友，虽然不拒绝N过于热情的接触，但也绝不主动伸出手去。就好像他还把以前那些“做好朋友”的托辞当真一般。

他们又约见了几回，F的车从4S店开回来之前每晚N都乐此不疲地开着小电驴来载F回家。有时候不知怎的就互相亲吻着拥抱在一起。F贪恋着N身上的温度，他有时觉得自己像个可恨的吸血鬼，紧紧抓着N不放手，可又控制不了地沉沦于依恋之中。

“我、我后天有个演出……！”那天分别的时候F没招待他上楼，于是N叫住他说道。“呢係招待券——”他把那张小小的卡片塞进F手里，跳上车跑了。

F捏起那张卡片，上面暗纹印了些花朵，大簇大簇地开着。他借着楼下微弱的路灯，看清典雅的字体写的「繁花盛夏——X大学古典音乐欣赏会」的字样。

那天有个豪爽的客人包场，F还是请假溜走了。这份工作也让他觉得越来越倦怠——虽然老板几次三番点了他的名，可他还是渐渐生出了辞职的念头。坐在音乐厅舒适的椅子上，他翻开了曲目的列表——上面连串的花体英文让他有点头痛，除了Canon那首曲稍稍有点印象之外，他对这些古典乐简直一窍不通。

音乐厅灯光暗下来后，F一眼就看到了站在侧面拿着大提琴的N。他不像平时，爱穿运动套装，像个没毕业的中学生，这会儿换上了燕尾服、打着领结，用发油把头发打理到后面去，看得F有点恍惚。

他曾经同M也去过一次这样的音乐会，他只坚持过半个钟就靠在M肩上睡着了。散场时他向M抱怨：“你点解中意几无聊的嘢——我呢辈子都唔想嚟第二回了嘛……”

M笑着揽他的肩膀，顺着他回答道：“都依你啰？”

F兀自想着自己的心事，那些以为已经变淡了的记忆却仍然鲜活着，浮上心头时仍然让F感到无比唏嘘。

直到音乐被推上高潮，全场掌声雷动，观众起立鼓掌致意时F才从自己的记忆中惊醒过来。台上N发现了他，在指挥看不到的地方朝他悄悄摆手。

F努力挤出一个笑脸，朝他点了点头。礼节性地给这场他注定不了解的音乐鼓着掌。

时间又过去了两周。N也不知道是怀着怎样的心情来看待F的，或许是有几分救风尘的意味，可大抵还是迷恋占了上风。F觉得那样的眼神总有几分似曾相识。

那天晚上，浪漫也极不浪漫地，N就那么很冲动地拿出了戒指，单膝跪在他面前。

“F，我好中意你嘅。虽然我依家仲没毕业，但我都还係忍不住同你求婚……”

他后面讲了些什么F一概没有听清。

这几相似啊。他心里想着，忽然笑了起来，笑得上气不接下气，泪水顺着脸颊流了下来。

“对唔起。”F从来不知道自己还有这么冷漠的一副脸孔。他从口袋里取出了那枚戒指——M曾经同样这么喜悦又充满期待地戴在他手上的那一枚。“我骗咗你。我早就已经结咗婚——只是在餐厅做嘢罢了。”他说道，声音在初秋的风里有点颤抖，“我係个婊子，N。唔值的。”

他讲完，转身决绝地走了，留下了一下子被搞得傻在那里的N，呆呆望着他的背影。

N回过神来之后F已经辞了职。他也不知道自己去找F是为了什么——他要说他不在意F那场形同虚设的婚姻？还是打他一巴掌，痛斥他一直以来的欺骗，然后再像偶像剧一样煽情地拥抱？可他总归还是去了，新的领班Y奇怪地打量他几眼，只是说F留了封辞职信就走了。

那间中环的豪宅也换了人，租房的女人想起了什么似的翻出一个信封，对着上面的名字问他：“你係……M吗？房东话他要係找来，就把呢封信交给佢。”

N不知出于何种心理，顿了一下回答道：“係、係我。”他接过了那个信封，心虚地朝租客点点头，关上了门。

他打开那封信，里面只有一张照片——

那个背影他一眼就认出是F，一个英俊的男人单膝跪在他面前，周围是同事之类的家伙们起着哄，每个人脸上的表情都很开心。

只是F的表情是怎样的呢？

————line 4: Lovely Cage————


End file.
